


crown on my head

by ningdungie (seungzz)



Series: it’s gotta be you (you’re the one i love) [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Best friend Taehyun, Distressed Kai, M/M, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungzz/pseuds/ningdungie
Summary: Kai Kamal Huening is only 18 years old when he receives a letter from the royal palace that he is about to wed the crown prince.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: it’s gotta be you (you’re the one i love) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600264
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	crown on my head

**Author's Note:**

> my first sookai fic! un-beta’ed.

Kai Kamal Huening is only 18 years old when he receives a letter from the royal palace that he is about to wed the crown prince. He will be meeting the crown prince tonight as stated in the letter and he is pretty sure he’s losing his mind because he can’t think straight. The first thing he does is call Kang Taehyun, his bestfriend. He dials Taehyun’s number on his cellphone, fingers shaking. 

  
“It’s not everyday that you get to wake up and receive a letter from the royal palace that you’re going to marry a prince Kai. You’re going to be rich! You can now afford all those art supplies that you want and pay back your student loan.” Taehyun says amused.

“B-but No! I’m supposed to be with Soobin-hyung! W-we were supposed to have cats and dogs and run a bakery together till we’re old! Now, I’m going to get married to some prince that I haven’t even seen or even heard of!” Kai exclaims. He has now opened his refrigerator and is currently looking for the tub of mint chocolate ice cream. 

“And? Soobin-hyung doesn’t even love you. He’s just being nice to you just like any other upperclassmen.”

“Soobin-hyung said that I’m special and I’m going to believe his word.” Hueningkai sniffles. He’s on his 3rd spoonful of ice cream and Hueningkai can only taste his tears coming from his eyes. 

“Look, you can’t just say to the king and queen’s faces that you aren’t going to marry their son. Do you want to be thrown in jail or even killed?”

“I-i don’t know Taehyunnie.” Hueningkai says quietly and ends the call. His phone lits up and it’s Taehyun calling him again. Hueningkai doesn’t answer and looks at his alarm clock. It reads 3:00pm in bold neon yellow. Great, he now has three hours to tell Soobin that he can’t be with him for the rest of their lives but what happens is that he falls asleep crying just from the thought of it. He wakes up to the loud banging on his door of his rundown apartment.

He opens the door to a palace official and he wants to cry again. He’s eighteen and he’s going to get married to a person he doesn’t love. “You are Kai Kamal Huening, correct?” the palace official asks sternly. Hueningkai chokes out a small “Yes”. The palace official looks at Hueningkai devoid of any expression. Hueningkai thinks that he must look like a wreck right now. “Please come with us. The king, queen and the prince are expecting you.”

Hueningkai says okay and follows.

* * *

  
Hueningkai gets clad in a white expensive suit. The material is thick and soft to the touch. He gets to have his hair styled and make up done just to cover up his tear striken face. Hueningkai thinks that he isn’t ready. He doesn’t want to be his life spent in the palace, cooped up drinking tea and biscuits. All he wants are late nights with Choi Soobin filled with alcohol and stolen looks as well as kisses. 

He keeps his eyes trained to marble floors of the palace and everything is so bright and he’s pretty sure that he isn’t where he belongs. He thinks of Choi Soobin’s strong arms around him, warm and it feels like home. 

“Ah. You must be Hueningkai! Our son has talked a great amount of you. You’re all he talks about really.” the queen says. Hueningkai isn’t listening at all.

“Dear, don’t expose our boy.”, the king laughs it’e hearty and full. Hueningkai just gives off a pained smile. He thinks of Choi Soobin in all of his glory.

_Ah. Is this really goodbye Soobin-hyung? I haven’t even said I love you yet._

_I’ll miss you_

“Hyuka, baby.”, a voice muttered. 

“Yes, hyung” Hueningkai replies automatically like clockwork.

  
“Soobin-hyung!?” Hueningkai now looks at the figure to where the voice of his beloved comes from. Choi Soobin looks dazzling but when does he not? He looks like a real life prince.

“Surprise? Got a call from Taehyun and he said that you didn’t want to get married to a prince?” 

“B-but I didn’t know that you’re the prince? How come you didn’t tell me.” 

“It was supposed to be a secret and I wouldn’t want anyone treat me like an actual prince,” Soobin scrunches his face. He then relaxes, “I was supposed to have my first public appearance on the day of our wedding but seeing as you don’t want to then. Should we cancel?” 

“No! Don’t cancel the wedding.”

“Good, Hyuka. I didn’t tell you that you were special for nothing.”

  
Hueningkai finally smiles. _hah take that Kang Taehyun!_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i can’t sleep. i’m on twitter so please be my friend,  
> www.twitter.com/ningsoobie ♡


End file.
